


Zaman

by mira_1960



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mira_1960/pseuds/mira_1960





	

Zaman iki kardeşinin arasında kalmış bir anneydi belki...

İkisini de kıramaz, ikisini de yok sayamazdı. İki kardeşin elinde ki amansız bir kuklaydı, zaman. Onlar ne isterse onu yapıyordu.

Gerek haylaz kardeş olan Ölüm için can alıyor; gerekse uslu kardeş Yaşam için can veriyordu.

Gerek tüm acıları unutturuyordu; gerekse acılara acı katıyordu.

Zaman sadece akıp gidiyordu. O sürede yaşanan hiçbir şeyden sorumlu değildi.

Ama hep o suçlanıyordu...

Hogwarts savaşı bitmişti. Kayıp çoktu. İhanetler, taraf değiştirenler, ölenler, yaralananlar, yaşananlar... Başka hiçbir savaşta görülmemişti.

Kir pas içinde kalmış genç kız, yer yer yıkılmış merdivenlerde hem koşuyor, hemde deli gibi etrafına bakıyordu. Kopan tokadan sonra açılan saçları, bir kamçı gibi havayı dövüyordu.

Çok değil, geçen yıl ki Noel balosunda da aynı merdivenlerden koşarak çıkmıştı. Açık bıraktığı saçları yine havayı kamçılamıştı. Yine aynı kişiyi arıyordu. Yine aynı şeyleri düşünüyordu. Ve yine dudaklarında aynı yakarış vardı.

_"Lütfen ona bir şey olmuş olmasın."_

Tabi geçen baloyla, şimdiki durumu arasında farklılıklarda çoktu. Birincisi o zaman her yer çok güzeldi. Renk renk süsler, yanan meşaleler, göz kamaştıran ağaçlar... İkincisi ise o zaman üstünde güzel bir elbise vardı. Aynı zamanda ayağında da topuklular.

Şimdi ise aynı o gibi her yer perişandı.

Merdivenler yeni bitmişti ki, aradığını bulmuştu.

Yüreğine yerleşmiş korku tohumları bir anda yok oluvermişti. Ve yerini aşkın zaferine bırakmıştı.

Harry James Potter, Karanlık Lord'u yenmişti. Ve şu an, onun cansız bedenine tepeden bakıyordu. Gözlerinde ki bakışın anlamını onu tanıyanlar bile anlayamazdı. Ama genç kız anlıyordu.

_Çocuğun gözlerinde saf nefret vardı._

Dağınık saçlı genç adam kafasını kaldırdı. Gözlerinde kaybolan çocuksu ışıltılara rağmen, onu görünce usulca tebessüm etmişti.

Genç kızın yüreği tekledi.

Kirlenmiş yüzüne, gördüğü onca ölü bedene ve bulundukları duruma rağmen ışıl ışıl gülümsedi.

Genç adamın tebessümü büyüdü. Genç kızın gülümsemesinin yanında sönük de kalsa, onu gördüğüne mutlu olduğu ve  _rahatladığı_  belliydi.

Genç adamın dudakları kıpırdandı. Fısıltı gibi çıkan sesi içinde bir çok duyguyu barındırıyordu.

"Mione."

Hermione, merdivenlerin başında ki yerinde daha fazla dikilmeyi kesip ona doğru yürümeye başladı. Yavaşça başlayan adımları birden hızlandı. Hızlandı hızlandı...

Ve en sonunda çok sevdiği adamın kollarındaydı.

Genç adamın boynuna doladığı kollarına karşılık, beline dolanan kollar onu daha da kendine çekti. Hermione, kafasını Harry'nin boynuna gömerken; Harry yüzünü onun saçlarına bastırmıştı.

Savaş bitmişti. Oyun sona ermiş, yıllar boyu,  _karşılıklı olduğunu_

bilseler bile birbirlerinden saklamaya çalıştıkları aşkları gün yüzüne çıkmaya mahkum olmuştu.

Çünkü onun yerine koyulacak pek çok duygu vardı.

Acı, hüzün, kader ve korku; sevgilerini sakladıkları o dipsiz derinliklere yollayacaklar ve üzerlerine atabildikleri kadar çok toprak atacaklardı. Zor olacaktı... Ama onlar bunu başarabilirdi.  _Birlikte_  başarabilirdi.

Çünkü, onları yöneten şey bu sefer sevgileri olacaktı." Zarar gelir mi?"diye korkmadan, "Acaba gider mi?" diye çekinmeden...

Onlar bunu çoktan hak etmişti.  
\--

Draco Malfoy, endişeli dolu mavi gözlerini etrafta son kez gezdirdi. En sonunda, aradığının burada olmadığına emin olduktan sonra oradan hızla çıkıp başka yerlere bakınmaya başladı.

Endişesi ve korkusu her geçen saniye daha da artıyordu. Kalbi yerinden çıkacakmış gibiydi. Aklına gelen her düşünce onu daha çok korkunun kollarına bırakıyordu.

 _Ya ağır yaralanmışsa ya..._  Bir an için dondu kaldı genç adam...

_... Ya_ _ölmüşse_ _..._

Adımları daha da hızlandı. Harabeye dönmüş bahçeye çıkıp, yerdeki bedenlere basmamaya çalışarak ve mümkün olduğunca çok etrafını tarayarak koşmaya başladı. Zordu. Ama yapabilirdi.

"Nerdesin be güzelim! Nerede?"

_Koridorlarda yankılanan kahkalar, genç adamın irkilmesine neden oldu. Gri-mavi gözlerinde ki bulunma endişesi yükselen seslerle ve yakınlaşan adımlarla daha fazla artıyordu._

_" Hadi ama Herm. Ne olur bu yaz daha fazla kalsak?"_

_Her daim_ _kabarık olan saçları bu sefer durgundu. Yüzündeki sert ifade her ne kadar kesin dursada, gözlerinde ki muziplik_ _'ben buradayım' diye bas bas bağırıyordu._

_Ama Draco Malfoy'un dikkatini çeken kişi kabarık saçlı kız değildi. O daha çok onun yanında ki kişiye odaklanmıştı._

_Kızıl bir rüzgara..._

_"Sana bininci kez söylüyorum ki Ginerva; HAYIR! Kaldığımız kısacık zaman diliminde bile beni çıldırtmaya yetecek kadar tozutuyorsunuz zaten! Sonra sizi eski formatınıza getirmeye çalışmak çok zor oluyor. Tam 'işte oldu!' dediğimde tekrar gidiyoruz. Ve başa dönüyoruz."_

_Kızıl saçlı kızın başı öne eğildi. Draco, kızın yüz ifadesini göremiyordu. Lakin, tüm gözlemlerine göre söyleyebilirdi ki; genç kız gözlerini yalancı yaşlarla doldurmuş, alt dudağını büzmüştü._

_O olsa bu görütüye dayanamazdı._

 

_"Ne olur Mione... Sana söz veriyorum ki_ _tozutmayacağız..."_

_Hermione kafasını iki yana salladı._

_"Hayır desiysem hayırdır Ginerva Weasly. Biraz daha ısrar edersen hiç gitmeyeceğiz."_

_Kızıl saçlı kız oflayarak ayağını yere vurdu. Alev kırmızısı saçlarının hızla savrulup, dağılmasına neden olcak sertlikte kafasını kaldırdı._

_"Çok sinir bozucusunuz Hermione Jean Greanger. Ve çok da ruhsuz."_

_Sinirden yüzü kızırmış genç kız hızlı adımlarla koridorun sonuna giderken, Draco bir saniye bile ayırmadığı gözleriyle genç kızı izliyordu._

_Zaferle parıldıyan bir çift gözde onu..._

Draco Malfoy, Hermione Greanger'ın hakkını ödeyemezdi. O olmasa kızıl güzele hep uzaktan bakacaktı. Harry'le hep düşman kalacak, savaşta yanlış tarafta yer alacaktı.

Oysa şimdi ait olduğu yerdeydi. Her ne kadar ona verilen eğitime tersde olsa sahip olduğu dostları, dıştan dalga geçtiği oysa içinden her an ölüp bittiği genç kız yanındaydı.

Aynı aile gibi.

Sanki daha önceden sahip olduğu aile sahteydi; onlarla geçirdiği her ansa gerçekti. Yani o öyle hissetmişti.

_"Ah! Sen Hermione'nin yeni misafiri olmalısın." Uzun, düz ve kahverengi saçlara sahip olan Mrs. Greanger oldukça enerjik bir kadındı. En azından Draco'nun ilk gözlemi buydu._

_Mrs. Greanger'ın üstünde ki beyaz kot pantolon ve mavi gömlek onu olduğundan çok daha genç gösteriyordu. Kısa saçlarının öne gelmesini engellesin diye takmış olduğu puantiyeli mavi bandanası, yüzünde ki kocaman gülümsemesi ve sağ yanağında ki gamzesiyle gerçekten çok güzeldi._ _Mr. Greanger oldukça şanslı bir adamdı anlaşılan._

_"Evet Mrs. Gre-"_

_"Ay! Ne Mrs.'ı çocuğum. Sizde ne saygı abidesi çıktığınız. Gelen Mrs. diyor giden Mrs. Adım var benim evladım. Adım. Yıllar önce yaptığım hatayı iki de bir hatırlatma bana!"_

_Mrs. Greanger'ın ilk önce elini sallaması, sözünü biterkende ona göz kırpmasıyla Draco çapkınca gülümsedi. İçinden bir ses Mrs. Greanger'ın oldukça muzip biri olduğunu fısıldıyordu._

_Eliyle saçlarını düzeltip, zarifle eğildi. İnce ve uzun parmaklı zarif eli kavrayıp dudaklarına götürürken oldukça centilmendi._

_"O zaman bana adınızı bahşeder misiniz_ Miss."

_Mrs. Greanger bir elini kalbine, diğer elinin tersiyle de anlına dokunup, kıkırdar bir sesle konuştu._

_" Size adımı söylemek benim için bir onurdur, Lordum. Bendeniz Jean Anastasia Ay olarak bilinirim. Ama siz bana kısaca Sia diyin."_

_Draco'nun çapkın gülümsemesi hafiften de olsa donuklaştı. İstemsizce kendi annesiyle, Sia'yı karşılaştırmıştı._

_Sia'nın eğlenen bakışları her zaman olduğu gibi şefkate dönüştü. Her yaralı kuş gördüğünde olduğu gibiydi. Şefkatli ve sevecen._

_Genç adamın koluna girip, onu direk mutfağa iteledi._ _Genç adamın gözlerinde ki dalgınlık ona oldukça tanıdıktı._ _Nede olsa evinde başka bir kuşu daha vardı. En az bu kuş kadar yaralı ve kurılgan..._

_"Söyle bakalım ufaklık. Annen yemek yapmayı bilmiyor mu?"_

_Draco bir an afalladı. Böyle bir soruyu beklemiyordu_ _._ _Kısa bir an düşündü._

_"Sayılır."_

_Sia başını aşağı yukarı sallayıp, koluna girdiği çocuğu sandalyeye oturtdu._

_"Belli oğlum belli. Bir deri bir kemik kalmışsın. Otur bakalım şuraya. Sana yiyecek bir şeyler koyayım. Hem Herm'de gelir o zamana kadar. Ya da Harry. "_

_Draco'nun kaşları çatıldı._

_"Harry de mi burada?"_

_Sia'nın tebesümü sırıtmaya döndü. Elinde çeşit çeşit atıştırmalık olan tabağı Draco'nun önüne koyarken ona göz kırptı._

_"Elbette, o bizim evin daimi üyelerindendir. Her yaz okullar kapandıktan 3-4 gün sonra gelir, Herm ile birlikte 2-2.5 ay kalırlar. Sonra Molly'lere geçerler. Hiç doğmamış oğlum gibi oldu artık."_

_Draco önünde ki tabağa tuhaf bakışlar atarken merdivenlerde bir ses şakıdı._

_" Aşk olsun Sia. Harry daimi üye biz mevsimlik üyeyiz öyle mi?"_

_Merdivenlerde üstünde şortlu pijimalarıyla inen kızıl güzel dağılmış saçlarını tek onzuna toparladı. Sia, Ginny'e göz kırpıp bulaşıkları yıkamaya geri dönerken, birbirine kenetlenen bakışları görüntüyü yansıtan camdan görmüştü._

_" Ben daha kendi kızımın yüzünü doğru dürüst göremiyorum minnak. Onu napalım?"_

Draco'nun kabul etmesi gereken bir şey vardı. Sia oldukça sıcakkanlı ve enerjik biriydi. Herkesin sahip olmak isteyeceği bir anne modeliydi.

Ama şimdi bunun bir önemi yoktu.

Sağ tarafa çevirdiği bakışlarıyla merdivenlerden çıkan bir kızıllığı görmüştü. Adrenilden ve uzun sürüden beri koşmasından dolayı ciğerlerinin isyan etmesine rağmen yüksek sesle bağırmayı başarmıştı.

"GİNERVA!"

Ailesinin ona verdiği isimle Ginerva Molly Weasly, arkadaşlarının söylemiyle Ginny ve de çok fena vurulduğu sevgilisinin seslenişiyle kızıl rüzgarı hızla arkasını döndü.

Merdivenlerin biraz uzağında duran, dağılmış saçlı, koştuğundan dolayı kızarmış yanakları, yer yer parçalanmış tişörtü ve her daim asil duruşuyla duran genç adama baktı.

_Şükürler olsun!_

Çıktığı merdivenleri hızla inerken, Draco da hızla çıkmaya başlamıştı. Arada kalan bir basamakla genç adamın üstüne atlayan kızılın gözlerinden bir damla yaş düştü.

Draco sımsıkı kavradığı ince beli kendine daha da çok çekti. Kafasını eğip, ateş kırmızısı saçları öperken kısık sesle mırıldandı.

"Seni seviyorum."

Ginny kafasını sakladığı yereden kaldırdı. Sağ elini Draco'nun ensesine atıp onun kafasını aşağı çekerken dudaklarına fısıldadı.

"Seni seviyorum."

Draco Malfoy dudakları arasındaki milimleri de kapatarak kızı öpmeye başladı.

\--

Hermione ,istemeyerek de olsa, kafasını dayadığı yerden kaldırdı. Harry'nin gözlerinin içine bakıp yorgunca gülümsedi.

"Diğerlerine bakmalıyız."

Harry, son kez Voldemort'a bir bakış attı. Ellerini Hermione'nin belinden çekip, onlardan biraz uzakta ki Mürver asayı aldı. İki eliyle kavradığı asayı tam kıracak iken, ellerinin üstüne bir çift el konuldu. Harry ve Hermione göz göze geldiler.

" Emin misin?"

Genç kızın bilgelik, şefkat ve aşkla harmanlanmış sesi ortamda gereksiz bir suskunluk yarattı.

"Bilmiyorum."

Kafasını sağ sola sallayan Hermione, ki saçaları da havalanmıştı, asayı Harry'nin elinden alıp, onu genç adamın cebine koydu.

"Bu asayı koruyacak birine vereceğiz Harry. Zamanı geldiğinde bir iyi tarafından, kötüyü yok etmek için, kullanılmak üzere saklanacak."

"Emin misin?"

Kafasını aşağı yukarı sallayan genç kız bir kolunu Harry'nin beline doladı.

"Eminim."

Hermione'nin omzuna attığı koluyla onu daha çok kendine çeken Harry, onu ufak bir hareketle onayladı. İki genç aşık merdivenlere doğru ilerlerken, bir yandan da kendilerini olabilecek en kötü şeye karşı hazırlıyorlardı. En fazla ne olabilirdi ki? Herkes kendini korumayı biliyordu. Herkes güçlüydü. Herkes tedbirli ve nelerle karşılaşacağının bilincindeydi.

_Ama karşı tarafta öyleydi._

Harry ve Hermione merdivenlerin başında durduklarında, aşağıda öpüşen çifti gördüler. Hermione kıkırdarken, Harry gözlerini devirmişti. Hermione, Harry'nin belindeki elini daha da sıkıp ona iyice sokulurken, gözlerinde muzip parıltılar oluşmuştu bile...

"HEY! Çifte kumrular!"

Ginny, Draco'dan ayrılıp merdivenlerin başına baktı. Yüzünde ki sevimli gülümseme, muzip bir sırıtmaya döndü. Araladığı dudaklarından sözler çıkmadan, bir patlama duyuldu.

Kısa bir an dengelerini kaybeden iki çiften ilk toparlananlar Hermione ve Harry'di. İki genç hızla arkalarınu dönerken, başka birileri çoktan buharlaşmaya başlamışlardı.

Ve saniyeler sonra belki de en kötü Kurtadam olan Greyback ve Karanlık Lord ortadan yok oldu.

Hızlı adımlarla Harry'lerin yanına gelen Draco'lara bir kişi daha katılmış meraklı ifadelerle birbirlerine bakıyorlardı.

###

"Sonra ne oldu Ron amca?"

"Sonra bir daha ondan haber alamadık miniğim."

Potter Malikanesinin salonında oturan kızıl saçlı adam etrafındaki çocuklara gülümsedi.

Kırmızı-sarılı salon bir zamanların ortak salonuna oldukça çok benziyordu. Cayır cayır yanan şömine, ve bir duvarı boydan boya kaplayan kitaplık bay ve bayan Potter'ın kendi zevklerine göre düzenlenmişti.

"Anlayacağınız şu ki çocuklar, bizim kendi ailelerimizin kaybettiği, bizim kazandığımız, sizin ise devam ettireceğiniz sonsuz bir döngü içerisindeyiz."

Elinde ki tepsiyi ortadaki masanın üstüne bırakan Mrs. Potter hemen ardından şöminenin önündeki minderlere oturmuş kocasının yanına tünedi. Hareketleri bir kediyi andıran zarif kadın, bilgeli bakan gözlerini çocukların üzerinde gezdirdi.

"Peki, Mürver asaya ne oldu?"

Kocasının kollarının arasına girmiş kadından bir kıkırdama yükseldi. Hemen ardından ona dönen gözlerden en yakıcısına alayla gülümsedi.

"Ah!Biricik Malfoy'um. Ben senin babana benzemeni ne çok isterdim anlatamam."

Manalı manalı bakan kahverengi gözlere karşın kızıl saçlı kadın omuzlarını silkti. Hemen ardından şefkatli bakışların sarışın oğluna çevirdi.

"Bu size anlatmadığımız ve anlatamacağımız şeylerden biri oğlum."

"Ama neden?"

Karısını daha çok kendine çeken Draco muzipçe gülümsedi.

"Zamanı geldiğinde çocuklar. Asa sizi bulacak. Ama o zamana kadar biz bile nerede olduğunu bilemeyeceğiz."

"Peki bize başka neler anlatmadınız baba?"

Küçük kızın sorusu o ana kadar hiç konuşmayan zümrüt gözlü adamaydı.

Harry'nin dalgın bakışları kızına dönerken gözlerine hüzün indi.

"Size unutulan çapulcuların ilk üyesinden bahsetmiş miydik?"

Harry'nin sözleriyle çocukların bakışları Harry'e, yetişkinlerin ise Hermione'ye döndü.

"İlk çapulcu ve gruba adını veren kişi. Ah birde gruptaki tek bayan. Dorcas Meadowes."

Hep bir ağızdan çıkan hayır sözcüyle Harry'nin gülümsemesi büyüdü. Hermione'nin ki ise hüzünlü bir hal aldı.

"O zaman anlatayım."


End file.
